Tomar té
by sideris-nasute
Summary: Esta divertido, espero le entiendan


Tomar té

-Natsuki, ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?... ah!, pero que digo, de seguro vas a vigilar, que diga a ver a Shizuru-

-Cállate Mai!-

-Que?, me equivoco?-

-Si… bueno no… si voy a ver a Shizuru, pero es porque hicimos una apuesta-

-Aja-

-En serio, sino me crees, pregúntale-

-Eso haré, hola Shizuru-

-Hola Mai, Natsuki-

-¿Que haces aquí Shizuru?-

-Ara, este es el pasillo para llegar al consejo, tengo que presentarme a una reunión-

-Con Natsuki?-

-No Mai, te equivocas, a Natsuki la descontrolan las reuniones en el consejo-

-O_O-

-No tengo por que estar en las juntas del consejo, no soy parte de el-

-Si, si, si ustedes se traen algo, Shizuru ¿Porque Natsuki vino a buscarte hoy?-

-Fue…-

-Ya te lo dije Mai, hicimos una apuesta, a que Shizuru soportaría un día sin té y yo uno sin mayonesa-

-En serio?-

-Ara, Mai parece ser un tanto incrédula-

-No es eso Shizuru, sino que… me gustaría saber que perderán?-

-Natsuki te puede decir los detalles, si me disculpan tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de la junta de hoy-

-Ya no te quitamos mas tiempo adelante-

-No tardare, así que, confiare en ti Shizuru-

-Gracias Natsuki, adiós Mai-

-Natsuki dime que no le apostaste tu virginidad!

-QUE? Estas loca!-

-Es que, con la habilidad de embaucar de Shizuru no me sorprendería-

-No sabes lo que dices, tienes un mal concepto de Shizuru-

-Pues ilustrame-

-Será en otra ocasión, iré a ver que cumpla su palabra-

-Sabes que lo hará, todo lo que te prometa, así que a quien engañas Nat su ki-

-MAI!-

-Adiós Natsuki-

SALA DEL CONSEJO

-Bubuzuke!, Vamos a almorzar!-

-Ara, lo siento Haruka ya he quedado con alguien-

-¿Y ese alguien es la delincuente?-

-Natsuki no es ninguna delincuente-

-Como sea, pero me debes una, por no decirme que ya sales con ella-

-Haruka se equivoca, no salgo con ella, no en el plan que piensas-

-No me lo trago, todos los días están juntas y después de clases también, ¿Qué no es lo que hacen las parejas?-

-Es lo que hacen las buenas amigas-

-Si claro "las buenas amigas"-

-Es así como tú y Yukino, he notado que esas clases particulares funcionan-

-¿Eh?… ¿Porqué lo mencionas?-

-Es que, ya no te equivocas al hablar-

-Es...s…to yo… ella…-

-Debe ser una gran instructora-

-Si!, que diga, es decir, ss…si, me voy-

-Que tengas un buen día-

ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE FUKA

-Shizuru!-

-Ara, natsuki no tienes que gritar-

-Lo sé, es que salude a Haruka y ni siquiera me volteo a ver, después me acusa de descortés y delincuente-

-Natsuki, entiéndela, tiene otra…situación en su cabeza-

-Ah?-

-Natsuki, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si, ¿segura que sigue en pie lo de esta noche?-

-No me retractare, pero ya sabes las consecuencias Na su ki-

-Descuida Shizuru, aunque me ha costado un poco abstenerme-

-Ara, quien diría que no eres buena con la abstinencia-

-Tonta!-

-Natsuki, no tienes por que molestarte, lo decía en el buen sentido-

-No creo que hubiese "un buen sentido" con ese tono de voz que pones!-

-¿Cual tono de voz? Si es el que uso normalmente, Contigo claro-

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?-

-Vamonos-

SALA DEL CONSEJO

-Natsuki, ¿seguirás con esto?-

-Si!, voy a ganarte!-

-No es que me moleste, pero ¿Es necesario seguirme hasta la sala del consejo?-

-Con mucha más razón Shizuru, podrías aprovechar que no estoy-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-Si, pero tengo que cerciorarme, que no lo hagas-

-Sabes que aunque me muero de ganas, no voy a hacerlo-

-Tu no puedes, pero yo si puedo-

-Natsuki, no sabia que quisieses-

-Pues te has equivocado Shizuru, si quiero, lo haré, ya que tu no puedes-

-Sabes que quiero Natsuki?-

-Por supuesto que si Shizuru, es obvio-

-¿Puedo decirlo?-

-No Shizuru, por que será más tentación-

-Nat su ki, Quiero… tomar-te-

-Si, yo también quiero tomar te-

-Ara ara, quien iba a decirlo-

-Ustedes dos! Que están haciendo!-

-Me has mentido bubuzuke me habías dicho que no salen juntas-

-Haruka!-

-Ara, ara, que interesante situación-

-De que hablas Haruka, no estamos haciendo nada-

-Cállate inmoral!, delincuente!, sabia que corrompías a Shizuru-

-QUE!, yo a ella, di algo Shizuru!-

-Llegas en el momento justo Haruka-

-Enserio?-

-Shizuru mejor ya no hables, no ayudas!-

-Bubuzuke, podemos demandarla por acoso, soy testigo de ello-

-Gracias Haruka, tomare tu oferta y te quiero como testigo, de que no tomare té en la reunión de hoy-

-¿Qué?-

-Ves te dije que no hacíamos nada malo!-

-ah!... lo siento-

-si, claro-

-Bubuzuke, confío en tu palabra, pero en la delincuente no, así que la vigilare a ella-

-QUE? Ni de broma-

-Ara, ara estaría bien, pero tenemos una reunión-

-No importa le diré a Yukino que me cubra-

-Haruka, nunca has dejado tu cargo y menos por pequeñeces-

-tienes razón, ya se me ocurrirá algo-

ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE FUKA

-lo siento Natsuki, pero Haruka…-

-Si, si, si ya te has disculpado lo suficiente por esta vida Yukino-

-Ara, ara no sabia que fuesen buenas amigas-

-Shizuru!, pero si…-

-Yukino, Haruka aun esta en la sala del consejo-

-Gra…gracias iré con ella, si me disculpan-

-Por tu culpa no me quitaba a Yukino de encima-

-Ara, ara, no fue mi culpa que Haruka reaccionara de esa forma-

-mmm... Que bien que las clases han terminado, te acompaño a tu casa-

-No confías nada en mi, que tienes que acompañarme a mi casa?-

-Sabes que no es por eso-

-Lo sé Shizuru, pero ahora estamos las dos solas-

-Mmm, no pensé que Natsuki fuese tan pervertida-

-Oye!-

-Sabes de que tengo ganas?-

-De seguro de té-

-Como adivinaste, quiero tomar-te-

-Deberíamos decírselos, no aguanto estarme escondiendo e inventando tonterías-

-Ara, pero si el esconderlo fue tu idea, y bueno las tonterías también Nat su ki-


End file.
